Enamorado
by shshshs
Summary: Porque no se como ni cuando y por mas que le busque no logro encontrar el momento presciso en que paso, pero si estoy enamorado de ell una lider por naturaleza. fic para la comunidad LATIDOS DE ANGEL. reto: Parejas extrañas. Hideki hinata vs Ayato Naoi.


**Ninguno de los personajes de Angelbeats me pertenece.**

**Porque en la vida tenemos muchos objetivos que alcanzar**

**y llegar a los 100 fics en español es uno de ellos!**

**Únete a la comunidad LATIDOS DE ANGEL y apóyanos escribiendo un fic en esta misión.**

**Fic para la comunidad.**

* * *

_**Hideki hinata Vs Ayato Na0i.**_

**Reto: parejas extrañas (¡ACEPTADO!)**

**Personajes: Yurippe x Hinata (Pareja puesta por mi adversario)**

* * *

**Enamorado.**

No se como ni cuando paso y por mas que intento recurrir al momento preciso de ello no logro dar con ese instante pero tengo que admitirlo, estoy enamorado de ella, solo me basta el simple hecho de verla para que mi corazón se acelere, Yurippe una guerrera y una líder por naturaleza.

Aunque bien tengo en mente que difícilmente una chica como ella ¡con tan estupenda cualidades! Se fije en alguien como yo.

Aun teniendo eso en mente no me rendiré tan fácil en ello.

Se me es muy bien sabido que a las chicas les gustan las flores, así que hoy he decidido cortar algunas del jardín y llevárselas a la líder, todo marchaba de maravilla hasta que llegue con ella, lamentablemente para mi no se encontraba sola, al verme con flores en mano se mostro algo confundida siendo la única chica presente, tras ella llego Noda, si otro de sus enamorados, se enojo tanto al verme que alzo su alabarda con una expresión poco amigable en su rostro aunque bien se contuvo por el hecho de estar junto a la hermosa de Yurippe.

Mis pies comenzaron a temblar, quería correr. Quería que la tierra me tragara ¡Pero no sucedía!

-Buenos días- escuche pronto la voz de Otanashi que acababa de llegar junto con Naoi.

-E-Estas flores son para ti- Mencione nervioso y a muy duras penas para entregárselas a Yuzuro.

-¿Gracias?- respondió él confundido para tomarlas.

-¿Por qué le has traído flores?- Me pregunto el siempre entrometido de Naoi, con cara de incredibilidad.

-¡Que te importa!- le respondí molesto para mirarlo con odio y él no dudo en regresarme la mirada.

-¡Ahora si yo..- le dije al "presidente del consejo" para tratar de tomarlo y cerrarle la boca a golpes de una vez por todas.

Pero mi hazaña se vio interrumpida por Otanashi que se interpuso entre ambos.

Lo mire con odio escasos unos segundos para apretar los puños y retirarme en el lugar, era lo único que quería hacer desde hace ya varios minutos.

-Uffff iré a ver que le padsa- Argumento el peli rojo para comenzar a seguirme y dejar el resto del grupo atrás.

-¿Entonces dime?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, se que Naoi puede ser molesto pero no tienes que desquitarte con él.- menciono con una sonrisa pero yo no le dije nada simplemente no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

-Gracias por las flores pero creo que a Yurippe le hubieran gustado mas- continuo.

-Tststs, te diste cuenta- mofe para agachar la mirada.

-Anímate, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por ella?-

-Porque no puedo, no puedo decirle que es terriblemente bella, que hace mi corazón latir, que me encanta su sonrisa, su personalidad de chica fuerte, que es simplemente wow, dulce, tierna, que lo es todo para mi-

Tras decir eso pronto sentí una delicada mano que tocaba mi hombro, sin pensarlo me di media, mis ojos se abrieran cuando me di cuenta de que era precisamente ella, Yurippe se encontraba detrás de mí.

-¿Realmente piensas todo eso?- pregunto ella y fue inevitable para mi sonrojarme.

-Lamento que te enteraras de esa manera- le respondí sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Descuida-

-¿Y Noda?- pregunte al no verlo cercas.

-Hice que el idiota de Ayato lo mantuviera ocupado- contesto para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

-Supongo que le debo una- conteste y después ella, ella se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo seguido do un beso en la mejilla, beso que disfrute y sentí como nada en este y el otro mundo.

-Eres muy dulce Hinata pero lamentablemente solo podemos ser amigos- termino por decirme para posteriormente soltarme y marcharse corriendo.

-Eres grandiosa- solo dije mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por mi rostro hasta caer al suelo.

-¿Estaras bien?- pregunto Otanashi.

-Si- le conteste finalmente resignado a que el corazón de Yurippe no me pertenecía a mí, quizás a otra persona.

* * *

**Bueno espero que el fic les haya gustado trate de hacer lo mejor, trate de hacerlo mas largo pero tampoco puede, la verdad no soy bueno escribiendo pero no me podía quedar cruzado y perder ante Ayato.**

**Gracias a ustedes por leer esto y espero que les guste, se que no es una pareja muy común y la verdad se me ocurrieron pocas ideas ¡Tenias que hacerlo tan difícil Naoi!**

**Pero bueno acepto críticas, sugerencias ya que todo esto me ayudara a mejorar.**

**¡Un saludo para todos los miembros de la comunidad! (Excepto a ti Naoi) nha no te creas.**

**E?**

**Creo que eso seria todo**

**Reitero gracias por leer este Drabble.**


End file.
